Predators movie : A picnik in the woods
by Fablewitheggs
Summary: A slightly humorous and fluffy scene that wasn't in the movie. Expect more like these to follow...


The never setting sun was taking it's toll on our dysfunctional team of killers, so Isabelle decided that it was high time to stop and rest for awhile. Only problem was that Royce was as stubborn as a mule on this subject. The only thing that could distract him from marching on was to throw random questions to the wind, or point out some new oddity about the jungle that would make him ponder for a minute. All in all, that alone could have been a fulltime job for Isabelle.

"OooooOO Look at that shiny blue rock, and is that something oozing out of it?"

"Royyyyce, I think I've got an arrow jammed into my back from that booby trap. Could you help me remove it?"

"Have your eyes always been blue?"

An so on.

For once it seemed that Stans and Mombasa were getting along, gathering exotic fruit together from a nearby tree. Mombasa had climbed up to get them, and was dropping them down for Stans to catch. Although it looked more like he was throwing the fruit down AT him Instead of to him.

" Gee chief, could you at least pretend to aim at the basket rather than me?"

Mombasa just rolled his eyes and answered:

" I don't know what you're talking about…besides it's not a basket. It's a piece of dirty

orange overall ."

"Hey hey, respect the overall genius! It means I'm a dangerous guy, a criminal!"

" …..but it's still an ugly ass overall you dope."

After awhile Royce got tired of answering Isabelles odd questions, and went off into a nearby bush to grab some berries for himself. Just a few berries, to load up his energy and then he would leave. But as he was picking them hastily, he wasn't careful and pricked his finger on a thorn. Blood came oozing out of it immidiatly.

"Ow! Goddamnit…" He hissed darkly and held up his hand to inspect the last thing he needed now was another wound, no matter how small. Just then, Isabelle came through the bushes. She looked irritated.

"Hey, could you at least try to stay put? Wait, what's the matter with your finger… did you cut it or something?" She stepped closer to him with a concerned frown on her face. She caught sight of the blood, and her eyes widened.

" You're bleeding! Here, let me look." She stretched out her hand for his damaged one, bu he only recoiled from her touch.

"Like hell." He snarled darkly.

Isabelle just rolled her eyes. "Come ON, let me see your hand. I won't bite."

Just like a stubborn kid, Royce reluctanty let her take his hand in hers to look. After a moment she raised her eyes to his.

"The last thing you need now is an infected wound, you should know this." She said patronisingly.

He just rolled his eyes in return and his voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"Thanks Mom…ow!" Isabelle yanked his hand a little for good measure, and then proceeded to hold it while fishing out a small piece of fabric from one of her many pockets. Royce couldn't help himself.

"**What **are you doing…?"

Instead of answering right away, she began to wrap his damaged finger in the little strip of pale red fabric. When she began talking, her voice had taken on a slightly softer tone and her expression seemed almost wistful.

"I had many brothers, while growing up. As soon as they hit 12 and their limbs started to grow the most, they became the clumsiest things imaginable. No matter how bruised or scraped they became of it though, they always utterly refused to be patched up. It was a problem indeed."

"So,…what did you do about it?"

Isabelle now looked up from the finally bandaged finger and gave him a surprisingly mischievous (and beautiful) grin. He was a little taken aback, almost.

"I only needed to distracted them with silly little anacdotes and questions." Her eyes twinkled playfully.

Royce looked at her blankly for a second, before smiling slightly. It wasn't his arrogant smirk, but a sincere one. For a moment, they forgot about being on an alien planet, booby traps and scary monsters. It was just the two of them.

Royces dark green eyes pinned isabelles pitch black ones with a sort of tender gaze. But then it all came rushing back to them when they heard a great roar of anger. They seperated the leaves of the bushes to look out into the meadow where the team was.

It turned out, that the shortlived truce between Mumbasa and Stans was over. Mumbasas head was covered with the half of a huge yellow fruit, that appeared to have been smashed into him. It looked like he was wearing some kind of bad egghead costume. Yellow fruitjuice dripped down onto his face. He trembled in rage, while a higly nervous Edwin standing next to him was trying to wipe it off.

"STANS, YOU MUTHERFUCKER! JUST WAIT TIL I FIND YOUR ASS! YOU HEAR ME!"

Royce heaved a heavy sigh, and made his way back to them through the bushes with a laughing isabelle in tow.

"Scoutleader indeed…" he murmured.


End file.
